Magic Box
by bear my children666
Summary: He blinked, not believing what had appeared before him. It was a picture of himself. Magnified about 27 times. Pasted on a giant billboard. A picture of him halfnaked, magnified, and posted on a billboard...3 parts


Crazy Dude #1: We're back! And you thought we were done. Well, you thought wrong.

Crazy Dude #2: laughs evilly Wait 'til you read this!

Crazy Dude #1. Yep, it'll be the best one yet!

Crazy Dude #2. Wait, didn't we say the same thing about the last one.

Crazy Dude #1: Yeah, but it's still the best one yet. Isn't every thing we write the best one yet?

Crazy Dude #2: Yeah! We should have some ice cream cups!! No wait, I'm sick.

Crazy Dude #1: Well, then we'll have some cold medicine together.

Crazy Dude #2: Never! runs away screaming

* * *

**The Magic Box**

**Part one: Snapped!**

Inuyasha's mouth shot open. "Holy, fucking shit!"

He blinked, not believed what had appeared before him. It was a picture of himself. Magnified about 27 times. Pasted on a giant billboard. A picture of him half-naked, magnified, and posted on a billboard. True, it showed his sexy abs and chest, but what the fuck was it doing in the very downtown of Tokyo?!

"Holy, fucking shit." He said again, not believing his eyes. (It does show my sexy though, he whispered quietly to himself.)

"KAGOME!!!! I am going to fucking kill you!" He added snarling, glaring at a terrified, but drooling Kagome.

* * *

_Only a couple weeks before…_

"So, what do you call this magic box, again?"

"A camera, you asshole. Now, stop looking through my backpack! I have my thongs in there, you know."

"What's thongs?"

"THAT is a story for another day." Kagome tore the backpack away from Inuyasha's prying hands and checked to see is her g-strings were still there. The group had been camped out on a sweltering summer day, relaxing from hunting demons and Naraku's evil ploys. Sango had gone bathing to the hot springs, secretly followed by a salivating and dribbling Miroku about 15 minutes ago. A slap rang in the distance. They had not returned since.

Kagome had just finished unpacking things from her home, including, but not limited to her thongs. She pulled out ice cream cups, tampons, pepper spray, English homework, and something that looked dangerously like sexy playcuffs.

"Cameras," she continued, after the authors' long and tedious introduction, are like instant portrait painters. Except faster and cheaper. They also cannot make you better looking, which sucks in your case.

Inuyasha tried to grab at the camera, annoyed at her comments; after all, he hoped it would be a peaceful day. Snap! The flash went off, blinding Inuyasha momentarily.

"Oi! Whaddya do that for?"

"Punishment. Be glad I didn't say sit. Oops." Inuyasha got off the ground, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like stupid wench and bitch. He moved away, leaving Kagome to unpack. Maybe he would go and save Miroku from an imminent death, but as another slap rang across the forest, he decided sunbathing would be a better idea.

He lay down, unfastening his shirt and opening his sexy chest to the sun. God, was he sexy!

"God, I'm sexy!" he thought.

"God, he is so sexy." Kagome said quietly as he undressed, he finger poised on the shutter button. She slowly inched forward towards her unsuspecting victim. "Damn, that is sexylicious." She thought again. Inuyasha smirked, as he heard her inch closer.

Just as he opened his dreamy eyes, he was blinded once more, by a flashing light. Above him, stood Kagome, camera in hand and a lasting grin on her face.

"Why you little…" He shouted as he put his clothes back on. Kagome's smirk was wiped off as she sprinted to avoid the raging Inuyasha. She was too slow; Inuyasha was too fast.

They tumbled in a heap to the ground, just as a bathed Sango and a wet, dripping Miroku emerged from the woods.

"Hey, waitaminute, _I_ want a piece of the action." He shouted, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome in a controversial pose. Sango sighed and pulled him back by his ear. The children would settle their problems themselves. After only a few steps back, they heard a shout of 'Sit' and Inuyasha's cursing and pained screams that followed.

* * *

Crazy Dude #1: He he he

Crazy Dude #2: Notice folks, it's part one. So stick around!

Crazy Dude #1: And… don't forget to review! It's now time for your medicine.

Crazy Dude #2: Never!!! runs off screaming


End file.
